


Juniors plays Hide and Seek

by RhuiRhui



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: GDC, Grand Master of Demonic Cultivation, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhuiRhui/pseuds/RhuiRhui
Summary: Another peaceful day, the juniors went out to meet Jin Ling and do a night hunt together. Since they meet at 7am, they end up playing a game to kill some time until the night falls.





	Juniors plays Hide and Seek

"One Two Three, I'm not gonna peek. Four Five Six, you better hide quick. Seven Eight Nine, anyplace is fine. Ten Eleven Twelve, Don't show yourself..."  
Two people are running in hurry in the forest but their footsteps are light.

"Hey, hurry up!" a voice that can be recognized from a young man around fifteen years old said. He wore a yellow robe that has a magnificent white peony in front of his chest.

"Young Master Jin, please wait... Let's not talk too loud, we will get found out." A young man in white and wore a ribbon on his forehead that has a drifting clouds said slowly and calmly.

"Hmmph! Let's split then! You're such a slowpoke, I don't want to get caught because of you!" Without waiting for Lan Sizhui to answer, Jin Ling already left. Lan Sizhui could only sighed, he wanted to follow him but he heard a loud voice coming from behind him, he immediately look for a place to hide.

"You better be hid or you better run cause ready or not, Here I come!!!" another young man in same uniform as Lan Sizhui said in loud voice. Lan JingYi opened his eyes and turn around, he smiled and started to look for his prey.

Jin Ling is still running, looking for a place to hide then a large dark cave appeared in front of him.

"Never heard that there's a cave around here, well whatever!" he hesitated at first but after hearing the voice of Lan JingYi he rushed inside the cave to hide. The cave is dark and quiet, only his footsteps on the sticky and slippery ground can be heard. The cave is like a maze, there are a lot of turns and down until he was unsure which way he came from. He wanted to go back, he took the same path as he remembered but he still didn't see any way out. He started to panic and run in the darkness, another step and he falls, the next moment he opened his eyes he's already at the bottom part of the cave. He tried to stand up but because he falls from a high place, his foot was badly hurt and unable to support him, his whole body also aches as if he's being hit by a large and heavy iron. He sit on the ground and gritted his teeth, he stayed there in the darkness alone regretting his action earlier leaving Lan Sizhui.

Lan JingYi leaped from place to another looking for them, the sun is about to set and still, he can't find a single person. When he's about to give up but then he heard a voice coming from a nearby river giggling and somehow this voice is quiet familiar, no it is really familiar! His mood brightened up and rushed to the direction where the voice coming from, just as he thought it was Wei Wuxian and he's with Lan Wangji!

"Senior Wei! Hangung-Jun!" He saluted.

"JingYi! What are you doing here?" Wei Wuxian asked.

"Umm, I'm playing a game with Sizhui and young mistress!"

"Game?"

"Hide and seek" Lan JingYi nodded.

"Ehh! Hide and seek!??" Wei Wuxian exclaimed with joy.

"Yes, Senoir Wei you played it before?"

Wei Wuxian nodded, he took a glance at Lan Wanji as he smirk. "I played with Hanguang-jun, you should have a punishment just like we did." Lan Wangji brows twitched and glared at him.

"Punishment? What kind of punishment?" Lan JingYi asked.

"You think of it!! Hahaha"

"Let's Go!" Lan Wangji can't bear to hear what he will say next, he gave Lan JingYi a gesture and told him not to break the curfew.

He started to look for Lan Sizhui and Jin Ling again, it's already dark but still he can't find a single person. He started to feel moody and wanted to cry, he bent down and put his hands on his face. He let out a brittle sound, Lan Sizhui's heart softened when he saw that he's about to throw a tantrum. He falls from the tree purposely, when JingYi saw him his eyes widened and brighten!

"Haha caught you! You're such a Klutz! Hahah!" Lan JingYi was so happy that he was able to caught Sizhui, how can he go home in defeat? Surely Wei Wuxian will make fun of him!

Lan Sizhui scratched his head and laughed, "Yeah! That's really stupid of me"

Lan JingYi is really happy that he keeps grinning, it's really late now and they need to go back to Cloud Recesses or else they'll get punished again.

"Where's young master Jin?" Sizhui asked.

"Ha? You split up? Well, since it's already dark maybe he already gone home? Anyway since you lost you need to get punished! Senior Wei told me about it earlier."  
Lan Sizhui feels anxious, even though Jin Ling has a complicated personality, Lan Sizhui was sure that he won't just go and leave without telling anyone.

\--  
His breathing is heavy, there are sweats forming on his forehead and falling down to his face, Jin Ling feels like he will just die here without anyone knowledge, in this dark and quiet place he feels so helpless. He gritted his teeth, his eyes become watery, he keeps on sniffing to prevent himself to cry. Until he can't hold it anymore, tears fall slowly and he called out two people in a low voice. In this world, without his parents and grandparents there's only Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian who cares for him deeply.

"Uncle..... Wei Wuxian...I'm, I'm scared..." he said, his voice is hoarse and low.

He cried and uttered the same words over and over again. His voice becomes croaky because of crying for a long time. A light suddenly appeared from above, it's a talisman to light up the place.

"Young master Jin? Is that you?" Lan Sizhui called out to confirm if he's really there.

Jin Ling tried to answer but his voice is hoarse and low that even if the person is beside him, he will still have troubles to discern of what he's trying to say.

"Sizhui, he's not here... I think he already gone home! Let's go! We will get punished if we don't go back now!"

"Mm, I think..."

Hearing the exchange of words of the two, Jin Ling wanted to shout but his throat become sore, “Hick, Hick… Woo, woo, No, Uncle! Wei Wuxian!” He started to cry again and unconsciously calls out his uncles, his voice might be low but the sound of his cry is not.

Suddenly a pair of white boots and white robe appeared in front of him, the jump is light that Jin Ling didn't realize it. Lan Sizhui is already in front of him holding a talisman that serves as a light, Lan JingYi also jumped and comes closer to where Sizhui is.

"Young master Jin!" Lan Sizhui smiled and sighed in relief.

They look at him closer and noticed that his face looks miserable, his eyes are red and tears still can be seen from the corner of his eyes, his hair is in disarray and his nose is bright red. They were speechless, but when Sizhui noticed his injuries he bent down to look at it. They walk outside the cave while Jin Ling is being carried on the back by Sizhui.

"Haha! Crybaby!" Lan JingYi teased.

Jin Ling gritted his teeth and glared at him, "What did you say!"

"Now, Now, you two stop it. Next time let's play safely ok?"

"Ha! But it's true! Crying over things like that! He even called out for his uncle and Senior Wei!" Lan JingYi laughed stupidly.

Jin Ling flushed red in embarrassment, he wanted to say something but he only stuttered.

"JingYi stop it..." Lan Sizhui sighed.

"Young master Jin, you should stay at Cloud Recesses for tonight and we can just play there secretly."

"Play? What game? Hide and seek again? But we're not allowed to play there right?" Jin Ling asked.

"No, Senior Wei said that he played it before with Hanguang-jun!" Lan JingYi said.

"Really?" the two said in unison.

"En, he said they played it in a room and they even had a punishment!" Lan JingYi nodded confidently.

"What punishment? And just how did they play hide and seek in a room? Aren't it's easy to see and catch a person if they're just inside a room?" Jin Ling said, he felt something is wrong and thought that if Wei Wuxian is involved in a game there must be something weird on it.

Lan JingYi started explaining the details how the two played it in the room, Lan Sizhui and Jin Ling blushed as he spoke of it.

"Flirts" Jin Ling murmured.

"Haha, well we can just copy the way they play it but we shouldn't be too loud." Lan Sizhui said.

"So what is the punishment?" Jin Ling glared at Lan JingYi.

"I don't know, they left before Senior Wei could tell me!"

"Let's ask Senior Wei later then!" Lan Sizhui smiled and he adjusted his speed to reach the Cloud Recesses faster.

"Yeah! Let's use it as the punishment too!!" Lan JingYi grinned, while Jin Ling snorted but deep inside he's looking forward to it. They laugh all the way to Cloud Recesses, once they reached the entrance Jin Ling hesitated but decided to speak.

"Thank you" his voice is low and they didn't hear him clearly.

"What?" Lan JingYi tilted his head.

"No-NOTHING!!" he snorted.

Lan Sizhui chuckled and said, "Welcome"

And then, the night hunt was postponed...  
END.... ~(˘▾˘~)

It's an oneshot...


End file.
